Operation: TEAM
by Numbuh168
Summary: A story between two KND Operatives, and how they came together.


A/N: Hey guys! I made a 1/5 one shot for you guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own C:KND and if I did G:KND would've already been happening because I would've _so_ given CN a piece of their mind when it comes to quality content.

* * *

Operation: T.E.A.M.

Together

Each

Agent

Mends

Abby stared at the paper sitting before her.

Abby didn't understand why she couldn't simply pick up her pencil and start writing. The pain throughout her body enveloping her into silent agony as she watched the paper. It seemed as if Abby was paralyzed. Abby was assigned to write up a mission report for the previous mission Sector V had encountered, due to Abby taking command halfway through. It was a battle against Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The Delightful Creeps had stolen blueprints of a new machine the Kids Next Door was working on, and Sector V was assigned to get the blueprints back. Of course to every mission there is an unexpected factor.

That unexpected factor happened to be Father.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Okay team. I want Numbuh 3 and 4 to go to Father's Study and see if you can find the blueprints. Numbuh 2, you go to the ship and make sure we are ready to take off as soon as we make it outside. Numbuh 5, you come with me and we'll infiltrate the Delightful Children's room. Kids Next Door, move out!" Numbuh 1 proclaimed._

 _The operatives scattered throughout the mansion, eyes on the main task. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 made their way down a hallway when they heard glass shatter and a scream. The two operatives turned around, gave each other a quick stare, and ran towards the source of the scream._

 _As Numbuh 5 skidded around the corner, with Numbuh 1 on her tail behind her, she came to a halt. There lay Numbuh 3 on the ground, with glass surrounding her and a distraught Numbuh 4 holding her up, trying to comfort the girl, who was clearly in shock._

 _"Those Delightful Dorks! They shot Numbuh 3's B.B. Gun and it shattered into eleventy billion pieces. The sound was so loud it set Kuki into a shock! We gotta help her!" Numbuh 4 cried, obviously worried about Numbuh 3._

 _"Alright team, I'm going in by myself to get those blueprints. Me and Numbuh 5 have already scanned the Delightful Children's room and they weren't there. I'm going into Father's Study, and they are probably in there. Numbuh 4 and 5 get Numbuh 3 back into the ship." Numbuh 1 said._

 _"Are you nuts! You can't go in there by yourself! You need backup Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5's coming with you." Numbuh 5 answered back, obviously willing to be stubborn over the safety of her leader._

 _"Alright, but if things go bad, you run Abby. Promise me that."_

 _"Okay."_

 _It was always common of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 to make that promise. They've done it since they were Cadets in training. But Numbuh 5 never kept that promise, and neither did Numbuh 1. They were both stubborn in their own ways._

 _"I got Numbuh 3, I'll carry her back to the ship." Numbuh 4 said_

 _Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 walked into Father's Study and the door slammed shut with a click of the lock. Numbuh 5's eyes widened and Numbuh 1 tugged on the door knob, hoping for a chance of escape, which he knew was slim._

 _"Foolish children. Did you really believe you could wander throughout my mansion and I would not sense your presence?" The voice of Father echoed through the room._

 _"Father! Show yourself, or we'll make you show yourself!" Numbuh 1 yelled._

 _"As you wish, delinquent child."_

 _Father threw a fireball that headed directly for Numbuh 1, and hit him straight into his stomach. Numbuh 1 fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain and agony._

 _Numbuh 5 screamed in horror._

 _"Nigel!"_

 _"Abby, get yourself out of here! Now!"_

 _Numbuh 5 refused to do this. No way she would leave her leader in the state he was in._

 _Numbuh 5 pulled out a device that could be used to contact Moonbase at anytime, her distress caller._

 _ **Kids Next Door: C.A.L.L.E.R.**_

 _Calling_

 _Agents_

 _Lets_

 _Leaders_

 _Evacuate_

 _Rulers_

 _Numbuh 5 slammed her fist on the red button and soon Numbuh 2, along with other Kids Next Door Moonbase Operatives lifted up the ceiling of Father's mansion to gain access. Father started to grow angry and threw a fireball at Numbuh 5. The fireball missed and hit the wall next to her. Numbuh 5 jumped onto a dangling rope ladder holding on to Numbuh 1 with all her might. Hoping, praying, that her leader would be alright._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Numbuh 5 got up from her desk and walked into Numbuh 1's room. She stared at the pale body laying before her in the bed. She felt anger at Father for hurting Numbuh 1, and anger at herself for not protecting him.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked

Numbuh 5 stared at Numbuh 1 with tired eyes and a tired smile.

"You really scared us there boss." Numbuh 5 said.

"I apologize. You know that was never my intention Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 5's hand as Numbuh 5 sat down next to Numbuh 1.

"If you ever scare us, or me, like that again, I will give you something to be scared of Nigel Uno." Numbuh 5 was obviously still upset about the whole ordeal, but Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Alright Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 chuckled.

They both sat in a comfortable silence. Both were thankful for each other's company. Numbuh 1 then had his own revelation.

"You called me Nigel. When I was hurt. You also called me Nigel just now. We only call each other by our real names when we're scared. Were you scared Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 5 blushed and stared at the ground. Of course she was scared, but it was also the fact that she did have feelings for her leader too.

"Yes Numbuh 5 was scared. But boss, were _you_ scared? You did call me Abby."

Now it was Numbuh 1's turn to blush. He was scared also, but he also had a crush on his Second In Command.

"Yes. I was scared. Not only for my safety, but for your safety also. I never want you to be hurt Abby. If you were hurt to the point where we lost you, and it was my fault, I'd never forgive myself. Abby, there is a moment where I realized something today. I realized that I didn't have to be scared. As long as you're by my side, I have nothing to be scared of. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. So I ask you, and please do not laugh, will you be something more to me?"

Numbuh 5 had tears in her eyes. Her emotions had been running wild today and this confession made all of her feelings spill out. Like a river her tears flowed. But Numbuh 5 knew her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Sappy I know! But hey, its 11:22 p.m. and late at night is sappy hour for me! Thanks for reading if you made it to the bottom!

-Numbuh168


End file.
